From Dresses to Jerseys
by mchfltn
Summary: "I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's sleep now. I'm really tired." She talked really fast again then plunged into the bed, pulled the covers and closed her eyes. "What?" He screamed for the second time. "WHY ON EARTH WILL I SLEEP WITH YOU?"
1. What the?

The moon was astonishing. It's the perfect figure that will complete your night, at least. The light it is radiating is so pure. Definitely, the night wouldn't be serene if it would be missing that spectacle.

After getting home, eating dinner and having a soothing hot bath, Ryou Shishido immediately went to his room, without even bothering to lit the dim room, and slumped down to his bed. A week after the Nationals, Atobe Keigo surely meant what he said. They are all going to take the top spot this time. And to succeed, they need to be at their best. Atobe just doubled their training menu. They've been running laps, having practice matches, and staying at Atobe's sport center since that day. It feels like hell and paradise, for sportsmen like them, at the same time.

He and Choutaro Ootori have been together the whole time the last few days, improving their coordination. True, their doubles is better than anyone in the team, but if they want to rise to higher levels, they have to perfect their tennis. Their combination is not that far from Seigaku's Golden pair, Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Suichiro, they wouldn't get the name "Silver Pair" if they're that incompetent, but those two have already achieved something they haven't, and have even mastered it.

And he could never want anything more than but to rest after another exhausting day. He shifted to his left and he felt something that wasn't there the last time he lied on his futon, which was only this morning. It is covered in a thin layer of cloth, something like his uniform. His hands traveled north, with some humps, other features and felt something short and silky… like a hair at the top. He jumped of his bed quickly and turned of the lights, confirming his thought. It's a girl! A girl indeed. In his room. Lying on his bed. He even touched that girl. He screamed, shocked by the sleeping figure of someone he doesn't know in his own room. The girl is lying flat, with his legs slightly apart, and both of her hands are atop of her head, which reveals her tummy a little, that is very much bothering him!

"What is it? Don't yell when somebody is sleeping." The girl spoke, awakened by Ryou's scream. She rubbed her eyes, opened them, and eventually, screamed like what Ryou just did.

"Oi, why are you staring at me like that?" She shrieked referring to the way Ryou stares at her current position. She hurriedly sat up, properly, and straightened her uniform. She glanced again at Ryou, who is standing near the door, ready to run in case something more unexpected happen. Then she chuckled, "I haven't seen you in years, Shishido-kun."

"Kurusaki?" He asked, but she must be it. Aside from her shoulder-length ebony hair, midnight blue eyes, unfeminine attitude which include shouting, and her sleeping behavior, she really is the girl he used to know.

"You still haven't change." She replied. Then she asked again, "Except for your hair. What happened to it? Did your teacher cut it?"

"What are you doing _here_?" He ignored her question and pronounced the last word louder and slower to put an emphasis.

"Easy. I'm not gonna bite you. I didn't came here because I missed you or something like that." She answered back, kind of annoyed.

"Then why?" He asked again.

"I've got some problems. And I hate to say it, but you're the only one who can help me." She told him quickly, like she was really embarrassed with it.

"What kind of problem of yours can I possibly help you with?" He asked, desperately.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's sleep now. I'm really tired." She talked really fast again then plunged into the bed, pulled the covers and closed her eyes.

"What?" He screamed for the second time, and then he recalled that her mother said something after dinner, before he went to the bathroom. He only remembered her saying a "girl", and "your friend", and "tired" and "in your room". He was very tired his eyes are almost dropping so who cares about what his mother said. "WHY ON EARTH WILL I SLEEP WITH YOU?"

"Who the hell told you that you're gonna sleep with me?" She yelled back at him, getting up.

"You're in my room. In my bed where I sleep. _You_ are going out." He said, regaining calmness. He gestured for the exit. He really just wanted to sleep, and this girl shall go. He'll try to listen to her for tomorrow, but for now, he just wanted to stay where she is currently lying.

"And where do you want me, a-girl-who-just-visited-her-old-childhood-acquaintance-who-isn't-happy-with-her-presence, to stay on a cold and dark Friday night?" She demanded him.

"Why does this have to happen now?" He asked to himself, though his voice was a little louder that she can hear it. "Oi, if this happens to be just a prank; you better make me forget you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He finally told her then reached for the door.

"He's really still the same." She giggled then went back to sleeping.


	2. No way!

Well, here's the second chapter. Enjoy. :) This is dedicated to the first (and only) reviewer in the first chapter, Raf Kowalski.

* * *

That Saturday wasn't really what Ryou expected. He woke up at the floor on a futon in his brother's room. He didn't have time to argue last night so he just lay out the futon then slept on it. He went to the bathroom, then head out, to do his usual habit: walk his dog. But when he saw his dog, someone was already with it.

"Morning. Uhm… You have a pretty cute dog. What's his name?" The girl asked, while stroking his dog.

"Yoru." He answered. "Mind if we take a walk?" He asked.

"No." She said.

The three of them walked in silence until they reached the park. Ryou was the one who break it.

"Tell me why you are suddenly popping out of other people's futon." He asked seriously.

"I told you I've got some problems in which you can only help me." She said uncomfortably.

"What problem? Can't you talk about it with your friends?"

"As if I have."

"Huh?"

"I mean, can't you tell by looking? You've seen me years ago as a feminine, well-mannered girl. Didn't you notice even those changes?"

"I did. You really aren't like the girl I've seen before. You're worse. So what?"

"Jeez, you really don't know?"

"Who would know what you're problem is just by looking? And you said you needed my help with something."

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "I ran away from home."

"What?"

"Hey! Keep your voice down! People will stare!"

"Why did you do that? And why did you decided to go to my place after running away from your home?"

"You're the only one my father would surely not have any connection with."

"You know, I'm really trying my best to understand you. Will you just tell me clearly?"

"OK. I'll tell you _clearly_.

I always used to wear dresses, and act like a little lady since I was little. I played with you during those times because you were my neighbor so you must know that. I am trained that way because it will look bad for a very prominent man in the business world to have a tomboyish daughter. They will have trouble finding me a fiancé when I grow up, which will very much affect my father's company, if they will see me in boys clothing. So they made me do this and that, and voila, I'm a very pretty girl, with lots of good looking suitors who pleased my parents. Don't forget a very talented girl who plays the violin and paints well. But last year, I realized that I really hate what I am doing. So I showed them what I really am. I cut my hair. Threw away my girlish side and act the way I always wanted. My parent's reaction was furious. They got angry so much that kept me in my room for a good three months. They did bring me meals three times a day. They want me to reflect upon what I did. I wonder what they told my suitors and other company people about me. Maybe they told I am on a vacation with an old friend or something. After that, they talked to me. Explained to me that I must do what they want or I will be treated forever like that. I had no choice. I did my best to show others my phony side; the perfect princess. My suitors, who were all heirs of their own family company, always kept coming and ask me anxiously where I have been. I don't know what to say so I faked it. Like what they are seeing." She stopped talking then he noticed that there are few tears forming in her eyes.

"So that's why you changed. But tell me what you want me to do with it."

"I ain't finished yet, idiot." She, very unladylike, wiped her tears with the back of her hands." So, after a few months, I got tired of it again, and decided to run away where they surely can't find me. You're the only friend, well _acquaintance_, who doesn't know my father. He doesn't know you too. I played with you back then because you're the only one I saw in the playground in the neighborhood. I still had problems before I found you. I asked almost everyone in our old area about you. Almost all of them are new there, so I am very happy when I found our old neighbor who, luckily, knows your current place. And that's why I'm here. Do you understand now?"

"And what is supposed to be my role, princess? You haven't told me yet."

"It's just simple. You just have to help me live the life I wanted."

"Which is?"

"Damn it. You know, go to a normal school, ride a bicycle, wear jeans and watch rock concerts. Isn't it what your life is like?"

"My life isn't involved in your problem. Do you want me to go with you to watch a rock band?"

"No. Just help me live like you. With my true self, of course. My parents will never allow that that's why I came here. I don't have any friends whom my parents didn't know."

"And you are supposed to live where during this 'life of yours you always wanted'?"

"Your house."

"What the…? Why?"

"If I can sleep somewhere else, I would go there. But there's a big possibility that my parents would have my name watched out for in almost every establishment that is under his name, or even his connections."

"What if he finds you in my house?"

"He won't. It took me almost three days to reach you here. I got lost at almost everywhere I went. Don't you know that I lived in Hong Kong before I run away?"

"You don't have to say. You're really freaking me out."

"You've gotta help me with this."

"What will you do if I won't?"

"Then you're like the most cold-blooded, cruel and heartless creature in the world who have no intention of helping someone who only has him to help her."

"Are you sure me not helping you will make me a bad guy?"

"Yeah. And I'm not used to asking favors from someone so you have to understand me clearly. I mean the reason I have."

"Darn it."

"Will you help me?"

"I can't see any determination in you. You just ask like you just want to make me do something so simple like buying an ice cream for you."

"Hey! I had a very hard time running away from home. And finding you."

"I can't hear the magic word."

"Huh?"

"I'm waiting. Unless you wanna go back and wear dresses forever."

"Yuck! I ain't wearing another skirt ever! Maybe except for the uniforms. And those manners. No way!"

"Tell me."

"Grrr! Ryou Shshido, you're the worst!"

"Wrong word."

"Alright."

"Hurry up. I'm waiting."

"Please?"

"Is that how you ask a very huge favor from someone?"

"Will you _please_ help me? You are the _only one_ who can possibly help me. I won't be bugging you like this if not. Pretty please?"

"You have to make sure my life wouldn't be troubled if I take you in."

"Yeah! You rock!"

"You said it."

"Now let's go enroll to your school."

"My what?"

"Your school. I wanna have a normal life, remember?"

"Enroll yourself in a more prestigious school."

"Isn't your school prestigious enough?"

"Well, it's kinda. But why on earth do you have to be on the same school as me?"

"Your school is like the most famous here in the area. I wanna go in there."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Go somewhere else. Wouldn't we get tired of each others face? You said you're staying in our house and then you will go to the same school as me too? Wait a minute…, do you, by any chance, _like _me?"

"God! I wouldn't like you even if you're the last guy who can help me."

"Well, I think I am the only guy who can help you."

"Grrr! That's it! I would rather go back to wearing dresses and heels than tolerate this!"

"Alright. Make sure you won't be sticking to me like glue at school once I get you in. Get it?"

"You are seriously playing with me, Shishido-kun. Alright, I won't. Who the hell will stick with you?"

And with that, they started marching back to the house to explain things properly. Once they entered the house, Aki talked with Ryou's parents. Ryou was outside, since he still needed to feed his dog. Then Aki went out and give him thumbs up. He wondered what she told them. As if she read his mind, he told him too.

"I told them I needed a vacation. And all my friends are already busy. Which is kind of true also that's why I'll be staying here. And I also told them that I missed all of you and it's just like visiting an old friend."

"They agreed?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're good. They normally wouldn't agree with me just like that. Girls are weird."

After lunch, Ryou accompanied Aki to the school to enroll. God, they totally welcomed her after hearing her name. Is her family really that respected? It must be normal for a sportsman like him not to care. She also brought a dozen of school uniforms. She is rich after all.

"This means I'll be sleeping on the floor again. Lucky you." Ryou told her on their way back home.

"You're a guy. At least endure it for a girl like me." She answered back.

"I thought you don't like to be treated as a girl?" He asked again.

"In times like this, being a girl is not that bad. Guys shouldn't let girls feel uncomfortable." She looked at him while answering.

"Guess you still are a girl after all." He chuckled.

They ate dinner with the whole family. Somehow, it looks like Ryou's parents are very happy with Aki's presence. They keep on mentioning that Ryou will be very lucky to marry someone like her. Ryou, on the other hand, is very disgusted by the thought. So as Aki. They are definitely not fit for each other.

* * *

_So, how is it? There is a thing bothering me in this story. I hope you haven't notice it. Hehe. I will try to fix it at the next chapter. :)_

_Don't forget to leave a review. _

**OrangeApple-San**


End file.
